


Oops.

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Drunk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Drunk Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Prinxiety will either be platonic or romantic I don't know where this is going, Romantic idk, it's what it is when it gets there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: New years eve. A night of drunken celebration. Virgil was out with friends. He was rescued by Prince Charming himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wrote this new years day alcohol in my system. Let me know what mistakes I missed.

He being anxious as he is ordered pre drinks at the bar. Waiting for these friends of his that he hasnt seen in a year. Well. As the night went on Virgil got ditched.

_That's just great. What am I supposed to do now?_

To answer his question a bloke with blond hair and blue eyes invites himself to spend his night with Virgil.

" Can I get cha a drink?" Blue eyes asked.

"Why not?" He thought, _Better than spending the night alone._

" Yeah sure, what ever you're having."

 

Virgil had shot after shot of vodka and tequila. He was gone.

Blue eyes got cozy, he cuddled and put his arm around Virgils shoulders. It took him a minute or two to realise the classic move.

_Oh god this isn't. Not right, it's not right._

" I am sorry but I would prefer you don't do that."

" Okay" was all the man replied as he readjusted Virgil to face him. Next thing he knew he was being snogged.

The man was feeling him up and down as Virgil tried to free himself.

He pushed away from the blue eyed man. Moving away from him he said " Sorry but I am not interested."

" You're in a gay bar, what did you expect!"

"To have a fun night out. With friends" _Friends who ditched me_

" I am not interested in you. I would like you to leave please."

That didn't go down well with Blue eyed Blondie. Who verbally abused Virgil, whom was getting scared.

" **Fuck Off!** " He yelled. " **I told you I A Not Interested!** " Cue frustrated crying. _Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince appears

" How about one more Round. Roman?"

" Uh. No, I'm fine thanks" Roman sat at the bar with a few work mates from the theater. He was looking at the man who shouted out moments prior. He was crying and looked scared. Roman looked at the man who seemed to have caused this and decided to step in.

" I am done for the night." Saying this Roman got up off the stool and started walking towards the booth both men occupied.

"Roman where-?"

"Excuse me sir, Do we have a problem here?" Roman asked the blond man. " My friend here would like to be left alone." He put his hand on the scared man's shoulder. " Isn't that right Ryan? He looked down at the man, _Go with it go with it._

" Uh I- Yes. It's good you're here. Um- I uh, can we go home?" Virgil hoped the man would continue playing along.

Standing up he hooked his arm around the strangers and they walked out of the bar together.

Once outside and a block away from the bar Virgil looked behind him and unlinked their arms. " Do I really Look like a Ryan?"

" God! I really hoped he didn't know your name. I come- came up with it on the spot." Roman laughed his laugh and Virgil thought he'd drown in the joyfulness that was this man's face.

His green eyes which Virgil would find out later were contacts lit up, his gelled light brown hair shook and a few strands fell in his face, his smile may have well reached the stars.

He _really was rescued by Prince Charming himself._

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr's are Celestial-Cluster ( Sanders sides side blog), And my main and-the0scar-goesto
> 
> I love comments! Kudos are cool too.


End file.
